Legacy Rising: Book 1 The Beginning
by Stalvir
Summary: 80 years after the Human/Covenant war, A fleet of new vessels of the UNSC gets ready for the trip beyond the UNSC's and the Swords of Sangheillos' boarder utilizing a prototype of the slip space drive that will allow an entire fleet to travel altogether. But fate has other plans. (Summery suck, I know because I'm a first time writer so don't judge me)
1. Chapter 1: Operation: Journey

**AN: This is my first attempt at a story so please no negative comments, so please help out for a first time writer thank you**

* * *

Book 1 Legacy Rising: The Beginning Chapter 1: Operation: Journey, Start

1530 hours, June 10th, 2633 Epsilon Eridani System, High Orbit over Reach Battlegroup Protector, UNSC Hyperious

Reach, a fortress world that is the shield and doorway to Earth and over Reach is a small fleet of warships with five large vessels. The flagship of the fleet is the near 3km long vessels with more firepower then and other ship in the in the class or size in the UNSC (size in case of the Swords of Sanghileos), next with the on of only seven currently active Ultracarrier-classes UNSC Enterprise with it being the latest Reincarnation of the name. UNSC Enterprise is a Delmont-Class Ultracarrier, the largest carrier in the UNSC navy 'sans the Infinity class. After the Enterprise are the UNSC Deucalion and Honor, both are Honor-class Battleships along with the UNSC Alvalon, Soldier-Class Super-Heavy Battleship.

Surrounding all five vessels are around 70-90 ships, all are new classes ranging from the smaller classes like the Mako-Class Light Corvettes to some of the larger class like the newly arrived and newly christened Emblem Flame-Class Dreadnought along with three more battleships eventhought the Hyperious is the Flagship of the fleet.

On board the Hyperious, a armored figure stood at the front of the bridge. Standing at a solid six feet, Commander Alexander Crossfare is one of the shortest Spartans, he had his helmet off to show his unique features. His hair is snow white with a odd-colored eyes with left being Brilliant Emerald Green and right being Deep Sapphire Blue. He also has a scar going down from the corner of his left eye and down to half way of his right upper leg. The scar is from an elite zealot during a duel when Alex challenge the zealot to a duel but what ever happens after the duel are not fully disclosed. Alex's armor is an advanced form of his old armor from the days of the Human/Covenant war.

"Beta, is the Trans-Dimensional Space-Fold Drive operational?" Alex asks his personal and Hyperious' AI Beta who looks like someone from a anime or a featasy VRMMORPG games and is silver in color.

"Yes commander, also the fleet is now ready for the jump" Beta called out.

"Ok. Is the admiral on board? I need to make sure that our guests are comfortable."

"Admiral Eisenhower is on board, and Orion 2 and 3 are escorting him here as we speak. Should I tell him that your are checking on the ambassador?"

"Yes, please do so. Caption Maxcroft, you have the bridge until the admiral arrives." with that, Alex left the bridge to visit the ambassador who happens to be his mother Misazuki Crossfare.

After a 15 minute walk, Alex knocked on the door to the guests quarters and he heard a soft voice on the other side. "It's unlocked" as the young commander enters sees a middle aged woman that looks like in her late-teens to mid-twenty's, she is also 5'11". She has a pale to tan completion and long silky black hair that goes down to her knees with bright green eyes Waring a Shinto priestess outfit. This woman is Alex's mother, High Priestess Misazuki Tsutamitsuchi (or Crossfare if Alex's father is around) sitting with four of her bodyguards in the four corners. The ambassador is not alone, Alex see nearly all of his sisters with the exception of the twin-sister/2IC who was training all of the new spartan fours as well as new spartan 2's before he speaks.

"Ma'am, just here to make sure that every one are conferrable." "We'er fine Alex and please refer to me as your mother when we are together." as Misazuki asked to refrain him to call ma'am.

"Sorry, still on duty until I am relieved but with this operation, I doubt that Victor will let me have some time off because I am the one that created the TDSF Drive and he does need me to make sure that it does not go off and we lose much of the famed units that are on board."

"OK, but make sure to visit us when ever you have time OK." His mother said while giving him a warm smiled.

"OK mom, I will" Alex replied back while slightly defeated as he heads back to the bridge.

After fifteen minutes, Alex reaching the bridge and he spotted Vice Admiral Victor R. Eisenhower. Victor is a 76 year old man with quite the service record and his family being a navy family with him being the decendant of Dwight D. Esienhower, the supreme commander of the Allied forces during World War II.

The admiral stands at 6'11", he has dark brown hair with a bit of grey on the edges and dark green eyes. The war veteran heard the doors open and turn to see the ships commanding officer.

"Commander, good for to join me and hows our guest doing" "Doing fine sir"

"Go, You and Beta keep tabs on the prototype drive from going boom, three engineering teams are on stand by to repair it if thing go south."

"Sir, ok Beta lets get started" Alex

"Roger that sir" The Silver AI Replied as the two start monitoring the prototype drive.

Outside, the fleet formed up on the Hyperious and gets ready to jump to around 10000 light years from Reach.

The fleet consist of one dreadnought, seven battleships, seven carriers, four battlecruisers, fifteen cruisers, nineteen destroyers, twenty-seven frigates, thirty-nine smaller craft, eleven supply ships, and two of the new smithy-class mobile drydock factory ship. Along with these ships are also a eighteen civilian vessels. The total amount of ships going on the expedition is 150 total ships in all.

In space, all's quiet until a massive rupture opened up in front of the fleet. "All vessels, ahead full" The Admiral ordered and with that the entire fleet enters and the Journey but fate had other plans for the fleet as the rupture closes.

Chapter End

* * *

 **AN: At the end of every chapter, I will be putting up ships that I have made by using LDD (Lego Digital Designer) that have made an appearance. I will update the complement and troop size on a later date.**

 **UNSC Enterprise**

 **Class Name:** **Delmont-Class  
Class:** **Carrier  
Sub-Class:** **Ultracarrier  
Hull ID:** **CVU-2  
Length:** **2,443.75m (8,018t)  
Width:** **373.75m (1,226ft)  
Height:** **460m (1,509ft)  
Engine Unit(s):  
1 x DR3-D4 Galia/Matray Drives  
12 x MR4/A1x Maly-Davia Ion/Plasma Boosters  
7 x DR1-V3 Galia/Matray Fusion Drives  
Reactors:  
2 x MFF-45A1x4 Neo-Starlight Solar Reactors  
Jumpdrive(s)/Slipspace Drives:  
3 x Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engines  
Slipspace Velocity:  
1200 Light years per day  
Shielding:  
4 x Grade 9 Shield Generators in the form of four layers  
1 x Grade 6 Hardlight Shield Generator with 3,500 emitters  
Hull:  
Titanium-B Battleplate  
Neo-Laminate Armor  
Impact Dispersal Battleplate  
Energy Dispersal Battleplate  
AEGIS  
Thermal Energy Absorbing Layers  
Sensor System:  
AV/Watcher-5 PAVE SEEKER Active Electronically Scanned Array RADAR  
AV/Watcher-7 PAVE SNATCHER Radio Telescope  
AV/SWX-22 PROTECTOR Electromagnetic Array  
AV/SSS-12 HORNET LIDAR  
AV/SSS-31 SWARMER LCS  
AV/SAH-53 Optic Telescope  
AV/SAH-54 Thermal Telescope  
AV/SAH-55 Infar-Red Telescope  
AV/SVO-87 Sensor Network  
Countermeasures:  
Blitz Storm Close-In Weapon System  
AN/SDQ 122 HARLYQUIN Decoy Launcher  
AN/SDQ 230 COPYCAT Array  
AN/SDQ 300 GATE KEEPER  
AN/SDQ 455 BANDIT Torpedo Counter Guidance System  
AN/SDQ 1001 PAVE Faith  
Emergency Thrusters  
Avionics:  
AI assisted ADIS  
-MK 21 MASER Communication Dish  
-Slipspace Laser Communication System  
-War Net Integrated Computer  
Navigation:  
AI assisted Slipspace 'LABYRINTH' directional router  
-AI/Manual driven computer supported pilot system  
Armament:  
 **1 x Mark IV, Heavy Coil-45D2S1A Mass Driver  
2 x Mark II, Heavy M854 "Lancer" Positron Cannons  
12 x Duel Mounted M500 "Hammer" Heavy Mass Drivers  
7 x Triple Mounted M340 "slam-Burst" Mass Drivers  
56 x M310 "Onager" 195mm Naval Deck Guns  
16 x M220 "Saber" 120mm Beam Cannons  
88 x M240 40mm "Blaze" CIWS Batteries  
78 x M154 80mm "Fortressa" Flak Batteries  
408 x M45H "Hammer Strike" Oversized Missile Pods (50 Missiles each)  
24 x M1022 "Savior" Tactical Weapons Platforms  
4 x M43H "Sting-Ray" Oversized Torpedo Tubes  
Complement:  
780 Fighters  
550 Bombers  
100 Shuttles  
240 Transports  
260 Dropships  
200 Mobile Suits  
3,800 Marines  
1,500 ODSTs  
200 Spartans  
1,200 Assorted Armor  
600 Assorted Mechs  
Crew:  
2,650 Enlisted  
1,044 Officers  
2,020 Airmen  
955 Mechanics  
912 Technicians  
2,000 Marines  
200 Haguroks  
****

 ** **UNSC Hyperious  
****

 ** **Class Name: Hyperious-Class  
Class: Battleship  
Sub-Class: Assault  
Hull ID: BBA-1  
Length: 2,903.75m (9,526ft)  
Width: 952.8m (3,126ft)  
Height: 377.8m (1,240ft)  
Engine Unit(s):  
12 x DR3-D4 Galia/Matray Drives  
10 x DR1-V3 Galia/Matray Drives  
24 x MR4/A1x Maly-Davia Ion/Plasma Boosters  
Reactors:  
**** **2 x MFF-45A1x4 Neo-Starlight Solar Reactors  
** ** **Jumpdrive(s)/Slipspace Drive(s):  
3 x Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine  
1 x Prototype Trans-Dimensional Space Fold (TDSF) Drive  
Slipspace Velocity:  
1200 Light years per day  
Shielding:  
5 x Grade 11 Shield generators in the form of five layers  
2 x Grade 7 Hardlight shield generators with 4,000 emitters each  
Hull:  
Titanium-D Battleplate  
Neo-Laminate Armor  
Impact Dispersal Battleplate  
Energy Dispersal Battleplate  
AEGIS  
Thermal Energy Absorbing Layers  
Diamond-Laced Titanium-E Battleplate (Hyperious Only)  
Sensor Systems:  
**** **AV/Watcher-5 PAVE SEEKER Active Electronically Scanned Array RADAR  
AV/Watcher-7 PAVE SNATCHER Radio Telescope  
AV/SWX-22 PROTECTOR Electromagnetic Array  
AV/SSS-12 HORNET LIDAR  
AV/SSS-31 SWARMER LCS  
AV/SAH-53 Optic Telescope  
AV/SAH-54 Thermal Telescope  
AV/SAH-55 Infar-Red Telescope  
AV/SVO-87 Sensor Network  
** **Countermeasures:  
Firestorm Close-In Weapon System  
AN/SDQ 122 HARLYQUIN Decoy Launcher  
AN/SDQ 230 COPYCAT Array  
AN/SDQ 300 GATE KEEPER  
AN/SDQ 455 BANDIT Torpedo Counter Guidance System  
AN/SDQ 1001 PAVE Faith  
Emergency Thrusters  
Avionics:  
AI assisted ADIS  
-MK 21 MASER Communication Dish  
-Slipspace Laser Communication System  
-War Net Integrated Computer  
Navigation:  
AI assisted Slipspace 'LABYRINTH' directional router  
-AI/Manual driven computer supported pilot system  
** ** **Armament:  
4 x Mark VII, Heavy Coil-52B3E55D Series-9 MAC  
10 x Triple Mounted M522 550mm "Strikebane" Mass Drivers  
12 x Triple Mounted M565 300mm "Warbane" Partical Cannons  
16 x Duel Mounted M455 400mm "Rampart" Siege Mass Drivers  
52 x M330 Duel Mounted 130mm "Ram Head" Naval Deck Guns  
52 x M454 Duel Mounted 100mm "Cyclops" Hardlight Cannons  
40 x M199 Duel Mounted 320mm "Sieger" Bow Cannons  
112 x M310 195mm "Onager" Naval Deck Gun  
112 x M22 120mm "Saber Beam Cannons  
208 x M154 80mm "Fortressa" Flak Battiers  
208 x M35 65mm "Firestorm" Close-In Weapon System (CIWS)  
512 x M45H "Hammer Strike" Oversized Missile Pods (50 missile each with 50 reloads)  
128 x M1022 "Savior" Tactical Weapons Platforms (4 Missiles Each and 10 reloads)  
32 x M43 "Sting-Ray" Torpedo Tubes (15 torpedos each with 10 Reloads)  
Complement:  
2,500 Fighters  
1,000 Bombers  
400 Transports  
1,000 Dropships  
5 Legions of Marines  
2,500 Spartans  
15,000 ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers)  
10,000 TDST (Titan Drop Shock Troopers) [Note: These guys will come in at a later date]  
10,000 Titan Mechs  
**** ** **6,580 Assorted Armor  
2,950 Assorted Mechs  
3,550 Assorted Aircraft  
500-750 Mobile Suits [Same as the Titan Pilots, will come in at a later date]  
Crew:  
6,466 Enlisted  
957 Officers  
2,500 Mechanics  
2,500 Technitions  
4,500 Airmen  
1,000**** ** **Haguroks****


	2. Author

Author's Notices:

Sorry for the late upload, but I'm at a writers block so i'm going to try again to write once more. This story will be re-vamped, I am also needing some help with this and others that are still stuck in my head. The following stories are what I am wanting to write about:

A Fairy's Journey (A Multi anime cross over with Fairy Tail being the start)

Legacy Rising V2: A multi cross over with Halo as the start)

Fury of the Crimson Dragon (High school DxD/Fairy Tail/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)

Need a title for this one (A pseudo self-insert of High School DxD)

That's all for now, until I can think of any other stories that may pop in my head. Also I would like to have someone to be a beta readers for the stories.


End file.
